A candy store of jockstraps
by hotstuff1708
Summary: Kurt has been assigned forcefully as the guy who needs to take the measurements of the football team. What he discovers is something that rocks his world. Will have HOMOSEXUAL SEXUAL RELATIONS. M/M and M/M/M and... well a lot of Males doin' it hard.
1. Chapter 1

Coach Beiste stood amongst the entire football team, all of which had stripped down to their shorts and were sliding those off, their white jockstraps the only thing on underneath. "Alright boys, I need to take measurements from you today." She frowned, gritting her teeth. "Because I'm a woman, your principal believed this would be an inappropriate task for me. And the only male in the school who would agree to measure your bodies was… Mr. Hummel."

Angry chatter filled the room.

"Now I know that some of you may be uncomfortable with this," she continued.

"Damn straight!" Puck yelled, interrupting her.

"Nah, Kurt's anything BUT straight," Dave replied.

"Can it, Karofsky."

Coach Beiste quickly regained control of the conversation. "But I have to allow him to measure you guys, and unless you wanna quit the football team, you have to let him."

Dave was angry. Mainly to cover up the hidden inkling of desire he felt for Kurt, but also because a part of him hated knowing that Kurt would be so close to him physically yet they'd never be close emotionally.

That pissed him off.

Beiste left the room, shoving Kurt inside. "But I didn't agree to-!" Was all he managed to say before the door was slammed and locked, trapping him inside.

Kurt had a thing for jocks. To be in a room drenched in the sweat of a dozen jocks, and for those same jocks to be stood in near naked states in front of him, was very hard for Kurt. He bit his lip before croaking, "Hi, I guess."

Finn, naturally, was the first to stick up for his step-brother. "Look, I'm sure he won't try to molest us or anything."

Kurt smiled at that. He'd never try to molest Finn – they were brothers. But the rest of the team had no relations to him at all.

After an awkward 15 minutes of pulling and pushing things around, Kurt made an enclosed area for measurements to take place privately.

"Erm… Noah Puckerman's first." Kurt said, frowning at Puck as he groaned.

"Why me?" He muttered to himself as he walked slowly towards Kurt's makeshift enclosure. Kurt pulled the towel, covering the entrance and concealing them both.

Kurt looked at Puck in fear, before whispering, "What the heck am I supposed to do?"

Puck sighed at him, rolling his eyes. "Measure my chest first. Stop shaking, calm down."

Kurt grimaced at him. "Erm, what would you do if a woman walked in here wearing nothing but a revealing bra and panties?"

Puck looked at him then responded honestly. "I'd check that shit out. Damn I might even try to get lucky… why?"

Kurt frowned, looking to the floor. "Apart from Finn, you're all the hot women in that scenario."

Puck looked slightly annoyed. "Wait, are you calling me a girl?"

Kurt shook his head rapidly. "No! No. I said, you're-"

Puck laughed at him, causing him to stop mid-sentence. "Dude, I'm not as dumb as people think. I was kidding." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "So who in that room do you wanna jump on?"

Kurt looked up at him awkwardly. "Everyone… except Finn of course."

Puck grinned at him. "Kurt, how should I put this… the team isn't straight."

Kurt's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Excuse me?"

Puck smiled at him. "Every member of our football team is bisexual or gay… apart from Finn."

Kurt sat down, his eyes still wide open. "Then why do they all pick on me?"

Puck sat down next to Kurt, his bulge bouncing as he hit the seat. He raised two fingers on his right hand, the palm facing Kurt. "Two reasons."

"One," He lowered his middle finger, leaving his pointing finger up. "If they pick on you for being openly gay, then nobody really suspects that they're gay."

"And two," He lowered the remaining finger, and then let his hand fall to his knees. "You're so… flamboyant. They're all gay or bi but none of them really hide much, because they act just like straight guys. You're a little girly, they're not."

Kurt sat there in shock, trying to take it all in. "You're pulling my leg."

Puck stood up and walked to the make-shift curtain-door. "Yo Azimio. Get your ass over here. We've got us a 42."

'42' was the codeword the guys used for 'sex situation'.

Azimio slid in, shutting the curtain. Puck grabbed him and pulled him into a sexual kiss, crushing his face against Azimio's. Both boys were growing bulges and Kurt just sat there in shock, staring at the pair making out.

"Holy shit," Kurt muttered, barely flinching at the fact he'd used bad language.

He usually hated bad language, making his dad throw quarters into a swear jar. He'd seen it at a friend's house when he was 8 and decided that they had to do it too. The swear jar had been emptied 85 times, whenever the total money reached $200 – for those without calculators, that's $17000. How did you think he got that car?

Azimio grabbed Puck and spun him around, slamming him over a bench. Puck moaned as his jockstrap was pulled down by Azimio's big, dark hands. Puck's nine inch snake leapt from it's elastic prison, slapping against his stomach hard. Puck moaned again as Azimio began rubbing his own nine inch beast up and down his crack.

Spitting into his hand a few times, Azimio jerked his cock a few times, then slowly shoved it into Puck's hole.

"Fuck…" Puck moaned as his tight hole was spread out by Az's wide cock.

Puck turned his head to Kurt. "Believe me now?"

Kurt nodded, his purse shoved against his crotch.

Puck grinned at him. "Come on Kurt, come get a little dirty."


	2. Chapter 2

Puck grinned at him. "Come on Kurt, come get a little dirty."

Kurt looked at the muscular man being fucked hard in the ass by Azimio and continued to apply pressure on his crotch with his purse. He really really wanted to join in, but could he really be as insane as to lose his virginity to a jock he's only barely communicated with? And in this sweater?

Azimio looks at Kurt and chuckles. "Don't fuck around Puck, he's not man enough to fuck around."

Kurt glared at him, pulling off his sweater daringly. "Oh really?"

Azimio kept eye contact with Kurt, still thrusting deep into Puck's tight, quivering asshole. "I'm pretty sure."

Puck smiled at him between thrusts, moaning whenever Azimio slammed inside. Kurt accepted the challenge and slowly stripped down to his black silk thong.

Azimio stared at Kurt's thong. Kurt's six-inch, semi-erect penis throbbed excitedly, and when he pulled the thong off it sprang up to its fully erect size of eight-and-a-half inches.

Azimio continued to pound his massive slab of dark meat into Puck's tight hole.

Kurt slid beneath Puck and began to suck his long dick, his tongue gracing along the head and shaft of his penis. He'd probably have done a better job if Puck had foreskin, but by the very loud moans Puck was making, he guessed he was doing fine.

Azimio began to moan very loudly before yelling, "FUCK!" Puck nearly screamed as Az pumped a huge load of hot, sticky cum inside of him.

He slowly pulled out, cum spurting out of Puck's gaping hole.

Puck barked loudly to the team outside. "SOMEONE ELSE! 42! 42!"

Dave popped his head through the curtain, as did Sam. "Who do you want?"

Kurt grinned at the pair, pulling away from Puck's drooling cock. "We'll take both of you."

David and Sam slid in, smiling. Sam jerked his cock for a few seconds; it grew to a mighty nine inches, but it was thicker than Azimio's cock. He slammed it hard into Puck's hole, causing Puck to scream; albeit a hint of pain crossing his lips, the pleasure he gained in contrast made it barely noticeable.

David had sucked two of his fingers and was now finger fucking Kurt. Kurt moaned around Puck's cock, who moaned louder and felt more pleasure. This made his hole tighten around Sam's massive beast, causing him more pleasure.

The chain of sexual pleasure continued, growing in intensity and fueling their teenage libidos further.

Sam pulled out of Puck and whistled for David. He slid over, and after a few jerks to his cock, sank his huge nine-and-a-half inch member into Puck's hole.

Puck was writhing in pleasure, David fucked him hard and fast and Kurt sucked his cock with his hot, wet mouth, moaning whenever Sam's fingers brushed against that spot in his ass.

Puck eventually couldn't take anymore and blasted his massive sticky load into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt had tried so hard to swallow it all, but his chin was soaked in most of Puck's cum. Kurt now had a beard of white mess, which Puck began helping him to clean off by licking his face.

Puck, although finished, was still moaning with pleasure - David was still fucking him. But he wouldn't be for very long. David's face contorted and he gave a final hard slam, sliding balls-deep into Puck's hole before shooting his load inside along Azimio's.

Kurt was still being fingered by Sam, but Puck gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"You should... fuck him... now." He panted. Puck was exhausted after being fucked three times and being shot in twice.

Sam gladly obliged, slicking his dick up with wads of his spit.

He looked at Kurt. "Ready?"

Kurt grinned back. "Fuck me already."

Sam again decided to follow orders, forcing the massive head of his cock inside Kurt's hole. After minutes of baited breath and murmurs of interest from the rest of the football team as they were told of the events that happened inside, Kurt finally screamed in pleasure as Sam snapped inside with a slick 'plop'.

Sam slowly went deeper, stopping inch-by-inch, waiting for Kurt to get used to his size.

"Kurt, open your eyes." He whispered into his ear. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Sam looking at him with a big grin. He looked down to see Sam's groin pressed firmly against his ass cheeks.

"I'm all in. Next I go all out..." Sam said teasingly, slowly pulling his cock out until only the head remained inside, before slamming back in hard. "Then SLAM back inside!" The pair moaned as the friction set off sparks of pleasure throughout their bodies.

Sam continued a slow, deep pace, gradually getting faster.

"I... I can't take any more!" Kurt yelled, shooting his load all over his skinny body without any contact against his dick at all.

Sam gawped at the sight of Kurt shooting free-hand, before groaning at the shrinking space his cock was in.

"Ahh fuck!" He moaned, shooting deep into Kurt's hole, some spurting out. Sam pulled out slowly and grinned at Kurt. "Did you like?" He offered his hand to Kurt to help him up.

"Of course I fucking liked it!" He said, taking the hand and slowly rising to his feet.

Sam smiled at him. "I think Puck has a crush on you, you know."

Kurt looked at him with confusion. "How could you tell that?"

Sam shrugged. "He doesn't usually let anyone who isn't on the team into our fun. You're the only non-player who knows we all fuck each other."

Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks. If he ever comes out, I'll have to remember to take him out somewhere nice."

The lust-filled atmosphere cleared, and Kurt measured the team up for their new equipment, then left. There were four differences to Kurt as he left that room.

One, he seemed slightly bow-legged.

Two, he seemed much happier than he was before he came to school that day.

Three, he was no longer a virgin; now he was a man.

And four, he was 11 phone numbers more heavy than before.

"This is the best day of my life," he said to himself, walking to his locker. He opened his locker door and grabbed his pink fluffy pen, drawing a small red cross next to a line of text in his notepad. He closed it up, shoved the notepad back into his locker with the pen and slammed it, smiling to himself.

The top of the list now read: 

Things to do before I graduate

1. Come out as gay [X]

**2. Lose virginity [X]**

3. Make glee club popular [ ]

4. Get an amazing boyfriend [ ] 

Six months on, and Puck is finally dating Kurt.

Blaine decided their relationship wouldn't work out after he found Kurt's notepad.

Kurt never managed 3, and Blaine wasn't a 4. But Puck was. 

**4. Get an amazing boyfriend [X]**


End file.
